Porque Si Él Fuera un Humano
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: [!UriCentric] Los pensamientos de Uri acerca de su dueño...Porque aunque sea un ruidoso. Aunque tenga un pésimo temperamento. Aunque normalmente le grite y lo golpee. Aunque el olor a nicotina le moleste de muchas maneras. Aunque escuche una música desagradable. Aunque no se soporten simplemente... Si fuera un humano, le gustaría ser como él.


_**Porque si él Fuera un Humano**_

_**...**_

_**Otra aburrida mañana en el aburrido departamento de ese chico gritón.**_

Es cierto, soy un gato… ¡Pero eso no implica que pueda dejarme en casa solo todo el maldito día!... Se merece que lo rasguñe cada día.

Me miro en el espejo, sigo luciendo como un gato cualquiera… pelaje anaranjado, ojos rojos y la llama tormenta saliendo de mis orejas y patas. ¡Ahh...! cuanto me gustaría ser un humano y patearle el trasero al gritón.

Sí, mi dueño es un gritón. Se llama Gokudera, o por lo menos eso creo, porque ese chico espadachín lo llama _"Hayato"_ cuando está en casa, pero no estoy completamente seguro de cuál es su nombre, no es como si me interesara siquiera.

Por las mañanas se va temprano al colegio, y no vuelve hasta la tarde en compañía de ese chico sonrisas, que estoy seguro que se llama _"Takeshi", _pero no lo sé. Aunque agradezco que me compra comida deliciosa todos los días, ¡Soy un gato! Y me gusta la comida deliciosa, como las croquetas con forma de pescados o la leche que me trae el sonrisitas.

Mi dueño es una persona peculiar, tiene el pelo un extraño color blanco y sus ojos son verdes, de vez en cuando lo veo sin ropa… pero no hay nada de que sorprenderse si somos gatos honestos, solo que cabe admitir que tiene cosas raras marcadas en su pecho, que la gente llama _"Músculos"…_ bueno los tiene muy marcados, tanto como el sonrisas.

¡Que ese chico no tiene casa! ¡Pasa todo tiempo metido aquí!... aunque como dije antes, trae una leche súper deliciosa para mí. Me agrada ese chico, pero aún así… su risa es irritante… ¿Solo sabe sonreír?

También me agradan otras personas. Esas chicas que vivían con ellos, Haru, Kyoko y Chrome son unas chicas amigables y me alimentan… y cepillan mi pelaje. _Es bueno ser un gato después de todo. _Pero no soporto a ese chico con el afro… es una _**Estúpida Vaca.**_

También hay amigos con los cuales jugar, como Natsu, aunque es una gallina igual que su dueño ojos grandes y pelo anti-gravedad. Pero no soporto a ese perro, Jirou… ¡Es un maldito fastidio!, todo el día feliz y no sé que más… ¡Me irrita!, para mi suerte no veo a ese canino despreocupado las veinticuatro horas del día… sería mucho para mis bigotes soportarlo.

Pero aún así… me preocupa y mucho. Veo todos los días como golpean al gritón esos chicos malos, y un coraje entra en mí… _Me dan ganas de volarles la cabeza a todos. _¡Solo yo puedo golpearlo! Y me enoja que alguien más lo haga.

Lo defenderé… como él lo hace. Me preocuparé por él… como él lo hace. Lo trataré mejor… como él intenta hacerlo.

_**Lo Amo**_… Lo quiero mucho, aunque no lo aceptaré muy fácilmente.

Me gusta dormir sobre su regazo mientras él estudia para sus exámenes. Me gusta posarme sobre su cabeza aunque a él le guste quejumbrar al respecto. Me gusta que él me acaricie, aunque siempre tomo una actitud defensiva sin poder evitarlo, es algo que nace en mi, odio que la gente se me acerque. Me gusta la ropa que me compra, aunque me gusta irritarlo sacándomela a conciencia. Me gusta recostarme sobre el piano y escucharlo tocar, me gusta mucho observar la serenidad y tristeza que emana su rostro. Me gusta… estar con él, vivir con él. Me hace muy feliz.

Aunque sea un gruñón, un ruidoso, un bicho raro o todas esas cosas negativas que la gente piensa de él. Es mi amo, y haría todo por él.

Suena impropio de mi, quien lo araña en cada instante del día, pero cuando ese rubio y sus perros lo atacaron… mi corazón gatuno se encogió, verlo herido me lo agrietó, pero una derrota no era una opción. _Para eso me tiene, para que peleemos… juntos._

Vale la pena estar solo por las mañanas, vale la pena estar rodeado por esa gente ruidosa e irritante, vale la pena verle la cara ese idiota beisbolista cada día, vale la pena soportar sus gritos matutinos, vale la pena soportar el olor a nicotina en el departamento… por él, por mi amado dueño.

Su valentía, su coraje, su optimismo, su inteligencia, su sencillez tan complicada, su infancia dolorosa, la soledad latente que vive cada día (que si no fuera por el sonrisas sería peor), su escaza sonrisa, su tosca y masculina voz, su mal temperamento, su poca paciencia, lo cariñoso que puede llegar a ser conmigo, pero lo altanero que puede llegar a actuar con otras personas…

Lo sé, sé como él es. Porque lo observo.

Cada día, en cada momento que puedo hacerlo. Me he aprendido sus gestos, sus manías y los sonidos que le gusta hacer. La música que escucha, sus colores favoritos, su marca favorita de tabaco, su libro favorito, su materia preferida. Todo, todo lo sé. Me gusta observarlo, su rostro es peculiar, no feo, si no que raro. Siempre el ceño fruncido, con una mueca que le gusta llamar sonrisa, pero cuando está en casa, su sonrisa se ensancha y se empapa de sentimientos tan puros como un ángel. Sus ojos son como la puerta a su ser interior, tan transparentes como el agua, no ocultan nada, aunque siempre lo intenta. No le gusta mostrar debilidad ni inferioridad, le gusta entrenar y leer, también le gusta mucho fumar y escuchar su música. Es un chico que no se ve todos los días.

_Nos parecemos… pero a la vez no_. Yo no lloro, como él llora por las noches. Yo no puedo besar, como él se besa con el idiota. Yo no puedo defenderlo, como él da todo por defender a sus seres queridos. Lo envidio, lo envidio tanto… pero lo admiro, admiro lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser. Es contradictorio, llega a ser algo confuso para mí. Pero algo sé que está muy claro en mi mente.

_**Porque si yo fuera humano… Me gustaría ser igual que él.**_

* * *

_********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

___Etto... si soy una ociosa xD.. en vez de escribir lo que debería escribir escribo estas cosas... pueden criticarme todo lo que quieran, hasta yo misma lo hago :3 Tengo muchos oneshot escritos si quieren saber, pero los iré subiendo de a poco, ya que día por medio siempre termino escribiendo uno nuevo xD_

___Esta obra deforme nació de mi retorcida mente sin proponermelo, solo lo quise escribir y ya xD. Espero y no lo odien mucho, esperare que me digan que les pareció, en un lindo review, necesito sugerencias de vez en cuando ^^_

___Bueno, espero que disfruten de mi humildemente rara historia de aquí... Adios! (/_¬)/_


End file.
